deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:K.O VS Izuku Midoriya/@comment-32388881-20180428193015
Welp, im a fan of both series (i had a dream of a crossover but sadly, a dream is a dream... eh my hero and little witch is better imo) and im just going to say without any offense that Midoriya was on a Handicap due to most of his feats taken from the Anime '''and '''only a few from the manga.''' An Example of this would be One for all: Shoot Style. If i simplified it to the very bone, its just the use of OFA in his legs.and since it is quote a death battle Midoriya (using his basic af logic) would combine Shoot Style into the fight for some insane combos (like using st louis smash, its a strong roundhouse) then followed up a 5% smash) Also during his fight were he laid the 1,000,000% Smash, He had already done a 100% Detroit Smash, and then the villain (Musuclar) tanked the hit and then applied Insane pressure on his arm, his quirk is control over his muscle fibers (so he can focus his muscle fibers to make his entire body insanely big and, well, Muscular) and pretty much attempted to crush his already broken arm (and he failed) this proves that Midoriyas body is actually more durable than we think because unlike the fight with Shouto (where he broke his fingers than the arm) he can break the arm then somehow manage to keep it unbroken with immense pressure on it. The TKO form of K.O (Or as i like the call it the you gone fucked up now mode) is one that K.O actually Tries very hard to keep under control (like harder than it is to get that last bit of toothpaste outside the container you know what i mean?) and is just very hard to obtain as '''it can only be used if K.O feels very angry or frustrated. Also, everytime he went TKO there was always like this channel time he needed in order to become TKO and K.O is fine with losing so im not extremely sure if he would go TKO since he doesnt use it for the sake of keeping others safe. Im going to sound a little bit salty for this part but...Enid states that he must've '''knocked Rad into orbit, '''since it was not a definite answer it was an assumption, so thats an''' outlier for his strength '''but not one of his proven feats (since there is no proof of Rad literallly in orbit, it could be possible that he was knocked far since an uppercut delivers a force that makes you go up while going slightly foward) so TKO is strong but not launch into orbit strong, still pretty strong since he can destroy metal. In Death Battle they also tend to only use proven facts to make every fight have an even ground so there isnt an arguments over it. Honestly i just feel a little salty over this fight (not as salty as Ichigo fans after episode 15 if you get me hahahahah) but either way i feel this fight was not insanely researced and could be more refined.